


Reunions, of a Sort

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Canon, Psychic Wolves, love that that was already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “I miss him,” Hera says, without really intending to say it out loud.I miss you too.Kanan’s voice sounds like he’s right behind her.





	Reunions, of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for almost a year, and I couldn't go any longer without writing it. I hope you like it!

“I miss him,” Hera says, without really intending to say it out loud.

_ I miss you too _ .  Kanan’s voice sounds like he’s right behind her, and she jumps before she turns to see one of Ezra’s loth-wolves standing behind her.

“Was that you?” she asks, feeling like an idiot for talking to a wolf, even a supposedly Force-sensitive one.

_ You can hear me? _  That’s Kanan’s voice, and it makes her chest clench, even as she’s knocked breathless by the thought that- no way, it couldn’t be.

“Kanan?”

_ Hera, you can hear me! _

“It’s really you,” she says, and doesn’t think twice before she wraps her arms around his chest, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

_ I tried!  I was getting used to the whole… this thing, _ he says, his large tail sweeping up a small dust storm as he wags it,  _ In my defense, I  _ **_tried_ ** _ but it’s really different and these guys aren’t exactly great conversationalists, no offense. _  He looks back at the others that are trotting over.

“You couldn’t find  _ some _ way to let me know?  I rode you-” 

_ Not the first time for that _ .  

At the grin that manages to look familiar despite the species difference, she smacks his shoulder.  “You don’t get to make sex jokes after you did  _ that _ , how long have you been-”

_ A giant Force-wolf?  Since a few days after… everything.  Hera, I’m sorry- I couldn’t let them kill you.  I couldn’t lose everyone again. _

“I know, Kanan.  You did the only thing you could.”  Hera hasn’t come to grips with it yet, but… she’s managing.  She’ll get there, eventually. “So… you’re really a Loth-wolf now?”

He shrugs, a ripple of muscle beneath thick fur, as he rests his chin on her shoulder.   _ I think so?  I don’t think I’m  _ **_human_ ** _ anymore, and I’ve never felt the Force like this.  I wish I could show you, Hera, it’s incredible.  _

Even still, she can hear his familiar smile in his voice, and her own smile turns mischievous.  “This might complicate things a little.”

_ We’ve done complicated before _ .

“No, I mean, how are we going to explain to Jacen that his dad is a Loth-wolf?”


End file.
